Primal
by Yahnkehy
Summary: One Shot for TheChiChiSlaughterHouse's Birthday! Happy Birthday!


Primal

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: This one is for TheChiChiSlaughterHouse, in honor of her Birthday. Sweet 16!

huggles TCCSH

Primal

I can smell him. The scent is enough to make me cum; musk, sweat and Saiyajinn. I purr at the thought of what I will do to him when I catch him.

I race through the forest, a flicker here and there are all that I can see of him as we enjoy our daily race. Three years and I still haven't caught him, I chase him almost daily with hopes that if I can only catch up to him I will have my greatest desire; Him.

The smooth skin of his back comes into focus and I slow my pace wondering what is wrong.

"Kakarotto, why do you always follow me?" he asks, his back still to me. The foliage spread out in front of him creating a feeling of seclusion.

I do not answer for a moment. "I want to catch you."

His head swivels around and he looks me in the eyes, "Catch me? Why?"

I smirk at his surprised expression. "I want you."

Lust colors his face and he steps back. "What?" he shakes his head as if trying to reason out what I said.

I laugh a bit, "What part of 'I want you' do you not understand? I have been wanting you for years! Haven't you noticed?"

Stepping closer to him I run a single finger up his arm and over his neck to finally rest over his lips. "Let me," I ask.

He opens his mouth and my finger presses in, his eyes roll back in his head. "What is that taste?"

I smirk again, "Me." I close the distance between us and press my lips to his, I groan at the contact.

His arms wrap themselves around my neck and he presses closer, our bodies grinding together.

"Kakarotto," he moans. "What took you so long?"

I answer him with a kiss, my hands running down his back to slide under the waistband of his black spandex shorts. I allow my fingers to tickle across his tail spot and he arches into me, grinding his straining arousal against mine.

I smirk into the kiss, noting how his hands have fisted in my hair. His movements grow increasingly demanding before he throws his head back and groans low in his throat. I take advantage of his exposed throat, nipping and licking while my fingers continue their sweet torture.

I can feel his arousal begin to quiver and I pull back my hands enough to hook my fingers in the waistband of his shorts and tug them down over his hips.

His hands have a life of their own, he is ripping my orange gi in his haste to reach my bare skin. I delve between us and grasp his weeping arousal in my fist, his body bows backward as he strains towards me a gasp of pleasure issuing from his lips. I stroke him firmly yet slowly, wanting to bring him to the point of no return before I take him.

"Ah! Yes, Kakarotto!" he mumbles gripping my forearms in an attempt to keep me right where I am.

I chuckle and lower him to the ground, freshly fallen leaves and sweet grasses make up our bed. I continue my oral exploration as my lips and teeth suck and nip there way down his beautiful body.

My teeth tug roughly on his nipples and he rewards me with a hissing gasp, grinding his pelvis up into me. I move on to his navel, slowly circling my tongue around that tiny indention and delighting in his shivers of ecstasy. I place biting kisses along both of his hips before I lick the tip of his member and smirk as it quivers yet again. Slowly licking with the flat of my tongue I push him to the brink of ecstasy before I pull back.

His eyes snap open, "_Why_ did you _stop_?" he moans, arching his hips up in invitation.

"Do you want this?" I ask already knowing the answer.

He looks at me incredulously, "Do you see a hard on? Well that means 'HELL YES'!"

I smirk, "Good."

I take his erection into my mouth and suck. Hard. He screams in pleasure and fists my hair, holding me down and forcing me to deep throat him. I pull back a little bit and chuckle around my mouthful. His eyes clamp shut and he arches his hips up into my face. I oblige him by slurping my way from base to tip repeatedly.

I reach into my pocket and retrieve a small tube of lubrication that I keep there for just in case, and coat two fingers as well as his opening. He seems oblivious to my ministrations as I work one finger inside.

Gods! The heat and tightness of him are almost enough to make me cum before we even get that far!

I work in another finger, scissoring them to prepare him for what is to come. His hands clench in my hair to the point of pain as I bump against a small bundle of nerves. "YES! There! Again!" he cries, his hips pumping into the feeling.

I release his arousal from my lips and he whimpers at the loss. I am almost at the breaking point as I tear my pants off in my rush to have him. I dribble the lubricant over my own need before I position myself over him, my arousal resting against his opening.

I thrust inside.

Gods! I think I am going to die from the intense heat and tightness of his body. I am buried to the hilt inside him, waiting for him to adjust to my girth. His legs are wrapped tightly around my hips and I feel him arch up into me slightly.

I feel my consciousness slip away to be replaced by a feral animal as I piston my hips down into that wonderful heat. His hands claw my back leaving red welts and I growl in appreciation.

Our bodies slide against each other as I hammer into the welcoming heat wrapped so firmly around my arousal, he is screaming and bucking into me causing my control to slip. I wrap my hand around his cock and stroke him, my head feeling fuzzy with tamped down passion.

He spasms around me, wetting both of our chests with his spent desire. The rhythmic tightening of his body around mine is enough to trigger my release and I cum growling out his name.

We lay spent and gasping for breath in the tangle of each other's arms and legs.

I smile down at him still trying to catch my breath, "So did I do better this time?" I ask.

He smirks, "Yes, you were much more believable this time."

I sigh and cuddle him for a few more moments before he pushes me off of him.

"We need to stop doing this roll play stuff, I am always the one that gets it in the end." He grumbles as he tugs his shorts up.

I sigh, "Yeah, but it sure is fun."

/END/

Happy Birthday TheChiChiSlaughterHouse!

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


End file.
